MSG på Hogwarts
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: Jeg har ventet seks år på at få mit Hogwarts brev og endelig er dagen oprundet - jeg skal på Hogwarts sammen med min storesøster, Sofie, men hvad ingen af os ved, er at det ikke bliver et normalt år. En eksklusiv studiegruppe udvikler sig og rygterne svirrer på Hogwarts.


"Er du nervøs?" spørger min storesøster, imens mine forældre parkerer vores bil udenfor King's Cross station.  
"Ja, det er jeg virkelig," svarer jeg, selvom jeg er meget mere end bare nervøs. Det føles som om mit hjerte er ved at banke sig vej ud igennem min brystkasse og mine hænder bader i sved. Vi har taget turen til King's Cross hver september igennem de sidste seks år, men for første gang ligger Sofies kuffert ikke alene i baggagerummet - min ligger nemlig nedenunder. Den dag jeg fik mit brev, var den lykkeligste dag i hele mit liv. Vi vidste det var en 50/50 chance - min mor er magiker og min far er muggler, så det var på ingen måde sikkert at jeg selv ville have magi. Men på min 11 års fødselsdag, strøg en ugle ind i vores stue og smed et brev lige ned i min fødselsdagskage. Jeg hev nærmest hele dugen af bordet i min iver for at læse brevet.

Mor græd og far dansede rundt i hele stuen,da jeg læste højt og Sofie krammede livet ud af mig. To hekse i en halvblodsfamilie er fantastisk. Dagen efter var vi taget ind på Diagonalstræde og fundet alle mine skolesager - Ollivander havde husket min søster og var ikke overrasket da vores tryllestave havde mange ting til fælles.

Den var nu trygt i inderlommen af min jakke og resten af mine bøger og skolesager var pakket ned i min store, brune Hogwarts kuffert.

"Tror du jeg kommer til at være en Gryffindor ligesom dig?" spørg jeg, imens vi slæber kufferterne ud af baggagerummet. Jeg har ikke kunne slippe tanken om det, siden jeg fik mit brev. Sofie har altid sagt at familie som regel ender i de samme kollegier, men hun siger også det ikke er en garanti. Jeg kan ikke forestille mig at skulle starte på Hogwarts og ikke være sammen med min storesøster.

Sofie har gået på Hogwarts i seks år nu og jeg har altid været grøn af jalousi når vi afleverede og hentede hende fra perron 9 ¾. Når hun har fortalt om alting der er sket i løbet af året og snakket om alle de ting hun har lært, har jeg altid lyttet intest og frygtet om det nogensinde blev min tur.

"Det gør familier som regel, men det er ikke sikkert. Det skal du altså ikke bekymre dig for, Eli, du kommer til at få det godt i det kollegium du hører til i!" siger Sofie og hjælper mig med at få min kuffert over på en kuffertvogn. Vores forældre låser bilen og så går vi ind på stationen, mod perronen.

Folk stirrer efter os - både Sofie og jeg har stablet vores ugler øverst på vores kufferter og det er ikke ligefrem et normalt syn midt inde i London. Jeg er ret ligeglad - jeg er på vej til Hogwarts for første gang, og jeg løber nærmest med min vogn. Der er mange mennesker på perronen, så far har et godt tag rundt om hætten på min trøje, imens vi navigerer ind og ud af menneskemængderne.

Vi når frem til søjlen og Sofie starter med at løbe igennem med sine ting, før far løber igennem med mig. Den højrøde Hogwartsekspres skinner i lampernes skær og røgen fylder perronen der er fyldt af glade børn og forældre. Jeg får ikke tid til at kigge på de andre børn og prøve at finde ud af hvem jeg skal gå sammen, fordi Sofie allerede er ved at løfte mine ting ind i toget. Vi hjælpes ad med vores tunge kufferter og sætter det hele i samme kupé. Selvom jeg er sikker på Sofie hellere vil sidde med sine veninder fra 6. årgang, har hun lovet at sidde sammen med mig, så jeg ikke sidder alene.

Da vi har fået bugseret alle vores ting ind i kupeen, løber vi ud og krammer vores forældre farvel og sætter os ind. De står lige udenfor, mor med et tørklæde for næsen og røde øjne og far har det største smil på læben. Da konduktøren fløjter og toget sætter i omdrejninger, vinker vi farvel til dem så længe vi kan se dem igennem vinduet og så sætter vi os på plads igen.

"Så er vi på vej," siger Sofie og smiler til mig. Jeg er selv ved at gå ud af mit gode skind af en blanding af nervøsitet og begejstring.

"Kan vi ikke skifte til uniformer nu? Nu er der jo ikke flere mugglere," siger jeg og stiller mig op på togsæderne for at nå min kuffert. Sofie griner og læner sig tilbage med en kopi af _Profettidende_ , "Det kan du godt, men jeg fortæller dig, den bliver meget hurtig ubehagelig at have på, så jeg ville vente hvis jeg var dig."

Jeg sætter mig skuffet ned på plads igen og beslutter at hun nok har ret. Hun har trods alt prøvet det her flere gange end jeg har.

"Må vi sætte os her?" to piger står i døren til kupeen. De ser begge ud til at være på min alder og de er vist begge ligeså nervøse som jeg er. Den ene er spinkel, med leverpostejshår ned til midten af ryggen og har en grå kat siddende på skulderen. Den anden er høj og har kort mørkeblondt hår - hun holder et bur med en ugle i, ligesom Sofie og jeg.

"Ja, selvfølgelig!" siger Sofie og rykker hen til vinduet. Jeg gør det samme og vi hjælper dem med at få deres kufferter op på hylderne ved siden af vores.

"Jeg hedder Anna," siger den spinkle pige og rækker hånden ud til mig. Hendes øjne er helt brune og skinner af glæde og venlighed. Jeg trykker hendes hånd. "Jeg hedder Elisabeth og det her er min søster Sofie."  
"Og jeg hedder Fie," siger den anden pige og smiler til os. Vi sætter os ned og snakken falder hurtigt på kollegier, da det viser sig at Fie og Anna også er førsteårselever.

"Begge mine forældre er Hufflepuff-elever, så jeg regner selv med at komme derhen," siger Anna og trækker på skuldrene.

"Er der kollegier?" spørger Fie med røde kinder. Vi giver os alle tre i kast med at fortælle hende alt om alle kollegierne og historierne om de forskellige elever.

"Alle siger Slytherin er det onde kollegie, og Voldemort var også på det kollegie i sin tid, men der har jo også været gode elever på Slytherin kollegiet," siger Sofie. Alle der har en eller anden form for magisk familie kender til den berømte historie om Voldemort og Harry Potter. Der er gået næsten 10 år siden den store kamp på Hogwarts, hvor Harry og hans venner overvandt Voldemort og befriede troldmandsverdenen fra hans terrorregime.

"Så,det er ikke rigtig et ondt kollegie?" spørger Fie. "Nej, overhovedet ikke. Det handler bare om at være ambitiøs og prioritere magt. Det er der jo i princippet ikke noget galt i," siger Sofie og læner sig tilbage i sit sæde.

"Er dine forældre ikke magikere?" spørger jeg hende undrende.

"Ej, Eli, det kan man altså ikke bare spørge folk om," siger Sofie i en streng tone. Jeg kigger forvirret på hende, "hvorfor ikke?"

"Det var jo det hele krigen handlede om. Det gør ingen forskel om din familie er magikere eller ej."

"Vi har magikere i familien, men begge mine forældre er mugglere," siger Fie og trækker på skuldrene. "Nå okay, så du kender lidt til den magiske verden?" spørger Anna og Fie nikker. "Min tante er en heks og hun har fortalt mig lidt om det, men ikke meget. Vi ser hende ikke så ofte. Hun tog mig med ind og købte mine ting, men hun fortalte mig ikke så meget om selve skolen."

"Der er ikke så meget at være nervøs for," siger Sofie, "alle kollegierne har gode og dårlige ting ved dem og Fordelingshatten ved præcis hvor du hører hjemme."

"Du kommer sikkert på samme kollegie som din søster," siger Anna og nikker mod mig. Jeg tøver lidt.  
"Det er jo ikke sikkert… men det ville da være rarest at være sammen med nogen man kender," svarer jeg.

Vi sidder og snakker lidt mere, da damen med madvognen kommer forbi. Sofie og jeg har fået et par galleoner med til snacks til turen, så vi er de første oppe for at finde ting vi skal have. Anna viser bagefter Fie hvad der er for nogle ting og hvad der er godt at købe.

Som vi sidder der og hygger os med slik og solen skinner ind af vinduerne i toget, føler jeg mig mindre nervøs og bare begejstret. Det er allerede lykkedes mig at finde nogen på min egen alder og det eneste jeg har at bekymre mig om nu, er fordelingen.

"Nå, nu er det nok tid til at skifte til kapper," siger Sofie og kigger ud af vinduet. Solen er ved at gå ned bag bjergene og slikket er for længst blevet spist. Anna er faldet i søvn op af sit sæde og Fie og jeg har siddet og snakket om alle de ting vi glæder os til ved Hogwarts.

Vi vækker Anna og hiver på skift vores kufferter ned så vi kan finde vores kapper. Følelsen af at mit hjerte er på vej ud igennem min brystkasse vender tilbage da vi lægger vores ting pænt og toget stopper ved Hogsmead station. Jeg føler mig godt tilpas i min uniform, som jeg har haft på hver dag derhjemme, siden vi købte den på Diagonalstræde.

Da vi træder ud på perronen ser jeg med det samme den høje figur som Sofie har fortalt er Hagrid. "Førsteårselever herhen!" råber han og holder en kæmpe-lanterne op ved sit hoved.

Jeg vender mig mod Sofie og ved at vi skal til Hogwarts på en anden måde end hun skal.

"Tag det roligt, Eli. Vi ses oppe på slottet," siger hun og giver mig et kram, før hun følger med sine venner et andet sted hen.

Anna, Fie og jeg følges ad hen til Hagrid og stiller os op i den linje der har formet sig foran os. Hagrid går ned ved siden af os og tæller os og åbenbart er vi her allesammen, for han beder os om at følge med og så bevæger hele flokken sig ned imod en søbred.

"Skal vi _sejle_?" spørger en pige med blondt, kort hår foran mig. Hun ser på de små ro-både der ligger ved kanten med et mistroisk blik.

"Tag det roligt, de er forheksede. Så længe I holder arme og andre lemmer indenfor båden, sker der ingenting," siger Hagrid, "4 i hver båd! Fordel jer selv!"

Den blonde pige sætter sig i samme båd som Fie, Anna og jeg og da vi alle har sat os, begynder den at bevæge sig langsomt henover søen. Foran os tårner Hogwarts op. Det store slot er på en stor klippe og det ser mægtigt ud, med lys i vinduerne og en magisk atmosfære omkring det.

"Det er smukt…" siger Anna og kigger drømmende op på det. Jeg kan ikke andet end at nikke, da jeg kigger op på de høje, slanke tårne og de gamle vinduer. Sofie har fortalt mig meget om Hogwarts, men ingen kunne nogensinde forklare hvordan det føles at se op på det, der bliver mit hjem i de næste syv år.

Turen over søen er smuk, men kort. Hurtigt forsvinder slottet, da vi sejler ind under det, til en undergrundshavn. Bådene styrer selvsikkert hen mod kanten og de står fast, da vi klatre ud af dem og samles på stengulvet. Da alle er kommet ud af de små både, går vi sammen op af et ton stentrapper. Heldigvis er jeg ikke den eneste der begynder at hive efter vejret efter 6 trapper.

Vi når endelig op i en kæmpe-hal med en stor trappe i midten. Til højre for os er en stor dør, der går fra jorden til loftet og vi kan hører latter og snak derindefra, så jeg går ud fra at det er Storhallen Sofie har fortalt mig om.

En lille troldmand træder op på de 5 trin af den store trappe og beder om vores opmærksomhed.

"Velkommen til Hogwarts! Om lidt vil I gå igennem dørene til Storsalen, hvor I vil blive fordelt på jeres kollegier! Der er Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff og Slytherin. Alle kollegier har forskellige grundpricipper og I vil blive fordelt på hvor godt I passer til dem. Jeg skal bare lige bede jer om at vente her, så er vi klar til jer lige om lidt."  
Hele forsamlingen af førsteårselever står helt stille, indtil han går ind i salen, hvorefter snak udbryder imellem os. Den blonde pige fra tidligere vender sig om til os og begynder at snakke med os.

"Hvor tror I at I hører til henne?" spørger hun. Jeg kan se hendes hænder er travlt optaget med at lege med hinanden, så jeg er sikker på hun er ligeså nervøs som vi er.

"Min søster er i Gryffindor, så jeg håber jeg kan være sammen med hende," svarer jeg og kigger hen på den store dør. Min søster sidder derinde og hele min fremtid hviler på hvad der sker når jeg får hatten på - eller sådan føles det i hvert fald.

Vi finder ud af at pigen hedder Maria og hun har set frem til den her dag så længe hun kan huske.

"Begge mine forældre er magikere, så det sagde sig selv at jeg også ville komme ind, men at rent faktisk begynde er fantastisk," siger hun og smiler nervøst til os.

Vi har ikke stået og snakket længe, før de store døre åbner sig og den lille troldmand fra før vinker os ind. Vi går pænt ind efter ham og jeg har travlt med at kigge rundt på alting. Loftet er fortryllet til at ligne den mørke himmel udenfor og hele Storsalen er lyst op af flyvende lys. Jeg spotter Sofie der sidder ved Gryffindor bordet og smiler stort til mig. Jeg giver hende hurtigt en tommel-op og følger med de andre op foran alle bordene. På en skammel, står der en slidt hat, som jeg har fået fortalt er Fordelingshatten. En flænge åbner på den og den begynder at synge den velkendte sang om alle kollegierne.

Da den er færdig udbryder der klapsalver i hele salen og så træder den lille troldmand frem igen.

"Jeg læser jeres navne op, og så skal I komme op og få hatten på," siger han og ruller et stykke pergament ud, der når gulvet.

Den første piger der bliver kaldt op hedder Milla og hun ryster som et espeløv. Nervøst sætter hun sig op på skamlen og trækker hatten ned over hovedet (den falder så langt ned at hendes øjne forsvinder). Der går ikke mange sekunder før hattens flænge igen åbner sig og den råber "HUFFLEPUFF" udover hele Storsalen.

Den næste piger hedder Simone og hun har helt orange hår. Hun virker som om hun har en del mere mod end resten af os, og marcherer op til taburetten og sætter sig ned med hatten på hovedet. Vi står i et par minutter og venter, før flængen igen åbner sig og råber, "SLYTHERIN". Med et selvsikkert smil går hun ned og jeg måber, da hendes hår bliver grønt undervejs. "Hvad var det?" spørger jeg Anna og Fie ved siden af mig, men de trækker begge to på skuldrene og kigger efter hende, imens hun sætter sig ned ved resten af Slytherin bordet.

Imens alle står og hvisker omkring pigen med det skiftende hår, bliver to drenge sorterede - jeg fik ikke fat i navnet på nogle af dem.

Den næste jeg ligger mærke til er en pige der hedder Astrid. Hun ryster også og hatten når knapt nok at røre hendes hoved før den råber "RAVENCLAW". Hun er ét stort smil da hun hopper ned fra skamlen og løber ned til Ravenclaw bordet, der tager godt imod hende.

Og så bliver Anna råbt op. Jeg smiler til hende, da hun går op til taburetten og sætter sig ned med hatten på sit hoved. Der går i hvert fald 5 minutter før at flængen åbner sig igen og råber "GRYFFINDOR". Hun smiler lettet og hopper lettere kejtet ned fra stolen, afleverer hatten efter at have taget tre skridt ned på bordet og løber derefter ned på plads, med røde kinder. Jeg griner til hende og hun rækker tunge af mig. Sussi bliver fordelt til Gryffindor, Albert til Ravenclaw, og så er det Marias tur. Hun ser selvsikker ud da hun går derop, men hendes hænder ryster alligevel da hun hiver hatten ned over hovedet. Der går kun et par minutter før den råber "HUFFLEPUFF". Den næste er Fie, som ryster så meget at hun har svært ved at kravle op på taburetten. Jeg giver hende et lille opmuntrende smil før hun tager hatten på hovedet. "RAVENCLAW!" hun puster lettet ud og skynder sig ned til bordet.

Blodet i mine årer føles som is da jeg hører mit eget navn blive råbt op. Jeg føler at der er 10 km op til taburetten og jeg går langsomt, fordi jeg frygter hvad der skal ske. Hvad gør jeg hvis jeg ikke lander i Gryffindor?

Den lille troldmand rækker mig hatten og jeg tager den langsomt på hovedet.

"Aaah, du har en storesøster i Gryffindor, har du ikke? Jeg kan se at du gerne vil være sammen med hende. Men der er mange andre ting herinde i dit hoved… hmm, jeg tror du vil klarer det meget bedre i RAVENCLAW!"

Underligt nok føler jeg mig ikke så bange, som jeg troede jeg ville. På en eller anden måde, føler jeg mig ret tilpas i Ravenclaw. Sofie sidder stadig og smiler til mig og klapper af mig, imens jeg trasker over til Ravenclaw bordet. Fie sidder ved siden af mig og giver mig et kram.

"Det skal du ikke tage dig af. Du kan jo stadig se din søster," siger hun og smiler opmuntrende til mig. Jeg ved godt det er rigtigt og heldigvis er Gryffindor bordet lige ved siden af vores, så jeg kan let snakke med både hende og Anna, selvom jeg er i et andet kollegie.

"Jeg sagde jo det var muligt," siger Sofie til mig, fra det andet bord. Jeg nikker og kigger op til lærerbordet, hvor de sidste er ved at blive fordelt. Skolens rektor, Professor McGonagall sidder i den store stol i midten og kigger ud over os alle sammen. Jeg har hørt og læst meget om hende og jeg har altid været imponeret over at hun stadig arbejder på skolen - men ham der var der før McGonagall, professor Dumbledore, var også rektor i mange flere år end man havde forventet.

Da alle børn er sorteret, rejser hun sig op og kigger ud på os med et yndefuldt, men strengt blik.

"Velkommen til Hogwarts. Inden vi begynder på festmåltidet, vil jeg lige remse nogle korte regler op - Den forbudte skov er, som navnet hentyder, forbudt for alle elever der ikke har gøremål derinde. Dvs. at man ikke går derind uden en lærer. Vi tolerer ikke tyveri eller anden kriminel opførsel og skulle man overtræde nogle af skolereglerne, vil der blive trukket point fra jeres kollegium. Skulle I ligeledes gøre det godt i timerne, vil I blive belønnet med point. Hvert år tæller vi de point op ved slutningen af året og dem der har fået flest, vinder Kollegiepokalen."

"Brug jeres sunde fornuft og så skulle I nok klare jer fint. God appetit!" Hun sætter sig ned ved bordet igen og jeg måber endnu engang da de tomme fade foran os pludselig er fyldt med et regulært festmåltid. Det er først det jeg egentlig opdager hvor sulten jeg er og Fie og jeg begynder med det samme at spise.

Da vi har spist både forret, hovedret og dessert, rejser McGonagall sig igen og fortæller os at det er tid at trække tilbage til vores senge. Jeg ved der er to vejledere der leder os op til vores kollegieværelser, men jeg er simpelthen for træt og mæt til at lægge mærke til hvem det er. Så jeg følger bare efter Fie, op til vores kollegie.  
Jeg kan godt mærke at vi har spist meget, da vi først skal op ad trapperne til femte sal og derefter skal op af en meget lang vindeltrappe. Vejlederen viser os et dørhåndtag med en ørn på og vi kigger forvirret på hinanden. Da han så tager fat i den, taler ørnen til os.

" _Jeg er høj, når jeg er ny, men lav når jeg er gammel - hvad er jeg?"_

Vi kigger lidt forvirret rundt på hinanden, før den ene vejleder siger; "for at komme ind i vores opholdsstue skal I ikke kunne huske kodeord eller lignende - I har brug for at kunne svare på gåden. Den ændre sig hele tiden og hvis I ikke kan finde ud af svaret, må man vente på der kommer en anden og måske kan man så løse den sammen. Er der nogen der har en ide om hvad svaret til den her er?"

Vi kigger lidt rundt på hinanden, før Albert rækker hånden op. Vejlederen nikker til ham.

"Det må være et stearinlys, ikke?" siger han nervøst. Ørnen nikker og så åbner der sig en stor egedør, som vi alle sammen træder ind ad. Foran os er det smukkeste rum jeg nogensinde har set. Det er rundt og er klædt i blå gardiner, med stjerne på. Enhver væg er dækket af bogreoler der går hele vejen op til loftet og i den ene side står der en statue af en yndefuld statue med et diadem i håret. Jeg ved fra historien om Harry Potter at det er Rowena Ravenclaw med sit diadem, der efter sigende skulle gøre dig visere end noget andet menneske.

"Pigernes sovesal er til højre og drengenes er til venstre. Jeg foreslår at I alle går i seng nu og snakker i morgen tidligt."

Jeg har aldrig nogensinde været så enig med en person før. Helt smadret, trasker Fie og jeg op af endnu et sæt trapper og finde det rum hvor der står "Førsteårselever" over og vi finder hurtigt hver vores seng. Min ugle, Robin Hoot, står på min seng og sover med hovedet under sin vinge. Jeg tjekker lige at han er okay, før jeg stiller ham på kommoden ved siden af min seng, finder mit nattøj, og hopper i seng. Imens jeg ligger der, kan jeg ikke lade vær med at tænke på at min første rigtige dag på Hogwarts allerede er i morgen. Jeg forestiller mig hvordan det kommer til at være at gå til timer, og falder hurtigt i søvn med et smil på læben.


End file.
